Never Give Up
by Kyizi
Summary: A short tag to "Into the Lion's Den, part I: Lambs to the Slaughter"


****

Never Give Up  
by Kyizi

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me

Distribution: Anywhere, as long as I'm told where and when!

Rating: PG

Spoilers: This is a tag to "Into the Lion's Den, part I: Lambs to the Slaughter ", so anything up to and including that. (S3)

Summary: A short tag to "Into the Lion's Den, part I: Lambs to the Slaughter" 

Notes: I wrote this a while ago (when I first saw the episode), but I wrote it in a notebook, and this is the first time I could be bothered to type it up! And the annoying thing is, I still haven't seen the next ep! (Or was that the end of the series?! Hope not!)

E-mail: kyizi@hotmail.com

~x~x~x~x~x~

Earth. Scorpy had found Earth and there was nothing he could do about it, there was nothing he could think of to stop it. 60 cycles. Around 60 cycles and he could be home…but did he want to go? Did he want to take back the knowledge of aliens? Would it be worth it if he went? …Would Aeryn go with him? The holographic image swam through his mind, replaying over and over with Harvey doing colour commentary.

__

*Quite the predicament we're in, John*

*Go away, Harvey*

*Do you let Earth be destroyed in 60 cycles, or do you give him the power to do it now if he wants to?*

*Get frelled*

*What a pleasant thought, but I think I'll pass, given that you are my only company*

*Go away, Harvey*

*Ah, if only it were that simple*

"Crichton?"

"Hey," He lifted his head out of his hands and gazed up at her from his position on the floor.

"John, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Scorpy. He found Earth. Says it's about 60 cycles away." He laughed with no humour in him. "And, unless I solve this wormhole thing, he says he'll destroy it." He leaned back against the wall, his eyes travelling across the roof of his small quarters. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know what to do, Aeryn. I…I just…"

"We'll work it out." She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it before cautiously leaning her head on his shoulder.

"How, Aeryn? How will we work it out?" 

"Because we've lost to many friends to just give up now." She replied with a lot more conviction that she felt. "You can not give up." She continued, sitting up to face him.

"I don't know what else I can do. He's backed me into a corner."

"Then fight your way out. The other John gave his life for this…"

"So you keep saying, Aeryn. Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that I'd've done the same?" He sighed, "I know this is difficult for you, but we were the same person until we were on that Leviathon. The same person with the same ideals…the same feelings." She turned away and he closed his eyes, as if in doing so he could close off his feelings. 

"I know he ended up different than me. His last few weeks on Talyn would have changed him. But not that much."

"I know," she whispered, "I know this is…difficult for you, too, John…"

"Not as much as it is for you. I know that and I'm sorry for pushing you." He turned his head slightly in order to look at her. "I just…"

"What?"

"I just need to know. Did you love me…before there were two of me? Before you had to chose?" Aeryn closed her eyes, brushing back tears, and despite his need for her to answer, he instantly regretted it. He knew her answer, remembered her telling him so. But he needed for _her_ to remember that. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's…all right." She turned to face him, frowning slightly. "I…this is…hard for me, John."

"I know. I understand what it's like to loose the person you love, only to have them reappear before your eyes."

Aeryn gave a sad smile, "But you remember nothing of his time on Talyn. I'll remember that forever."

"I know," he said sadly.

Aeryn stood and began to walk to the door, stopping only a few feet before it. Turning slowly to face him, she spoke softly, "Whatever happens, Crichton…whatever you decide to do, I will stand by you."

"Thank you."

She nodded and began to exit before stopping once more. She didn't turn around but she did speak, "I did love you, John. I always will, know that. I lost you and that part of you can never be returned to me."

"I know." 

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, smiling as her final words preceded the closing door, "Just don't give up on me."

He let out a breath, at least one thing clear in his troubled mind. "Never," he said softly to himself, "I'll never give up."

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END TAG

__

Feedback is a precious gift :)


End file.
